Der etwas missglückte Antrag Oneshort
by rufus-aquila
Summary: James macht Lily einen Antrag, Lily denkt, er will Schluss machen.


Der etwas missglückte Antrag

**Der etwas missglückte Antrag**

Er hatte beschlossen den letzen Schritt zu wagen und heute war es so weit, das spürte er genau. Nervös wie er war bemerkte James nicht, dass es Lily, die alleine vor dem Kamin saß und ins Feuer starrte, ziemlich beschissen ging, ihre beste Freundin Lesley Ashton hatte sich mit ihr gestritten am Ende waren beide Mädchen eingeschnappt gegangen.

James ging frohen Mutes auf den Sessel zu und setzte sich neben Lily in den Sessel. Schließlich nahm er nochmals seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach sie an, schließlich war er ein Gryffindor und Gryffindors waren mutig und nicht so feige wie Slytherins.

„Hey Lily!"

‚_Es ist zwar nicht der perfekte Beginn für einen Heiratsantrag, aber es hätte auch schlimmer sein können'_, ging James durch den Kopf.

„Hey James!", ihre Stimme war leise und traurig, der Streit mit Lesley ging ihr nahe, doch davon merkte James nichts, er war viel zu aufgeregt.

„Wir müssen reden, Lily."

‚_Das läuft doch ganz gut.'_

‚_Oh Gott, James will Schluss machen, er hat bestimmt eine Neue. Heute läuft aber auch alles schief, erst Lesley und jetzt James.'_

„Du… du.. meinst… doch nicht… das was … ich… denke, … oder?",

stotterte Lily, sie ahnte die Antwort schon, dabei liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.

James interpretierte dies falsch und dachte es wären Freudentränen, deshalb fing er an zu Strahlen und nickte freudig.

„Doch, ich meine genau das selbe wie du. Lily, ich liebe …"

‚_Er liebt jemand anderen…'_

„Wer ist es?", ihre Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern, ihr liefen immer noch ununterbrochen Tränen übers Gesicht, sie fühlte sich so leer und einsam.

James schwieg einen Moment und überlegte, schließlich fragte er verwirrt,

„Wer ist wer?"

„NA, WER IST DEINE NEUE!",

Lily schrie, schrie aus lauter Verzweifelung, schließlich fuhr sie leiser und mit einer Stimmer voller Trauer fort,

„Werde glücklich mit ihr, wenn du es mit mir nicht werden kannst."

Inzwischen hörte der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum ihnen zu, viele begannen zu tuscheln, schließlich waren Lily und James eins der Traumpaare der Schule, wenn nicht DAS Traumpaar der Schule.

James war jetzt vollkommen irritiert und starrte Lily einfach nur an, er wollte ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen und sie schrie in an? Hier lief eindeutig etwas schief.

Durch sein schweigen bestätigt, stürmte Lily immer noch weinend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, dabei flüsterte sie leise immer wieder:

„Warum?"

Das Tuscheln wurde noch lauter, spätesten Morgen würde die ganze Schule wissen, dass Lily und James kein Paar mehr waren, James eine Neue hat und es würden mindestens genauso viele Gerüchte geben, wie es Schüler in Hogwarts gab, wer James' Neue war, und die Mädchen, die James aufgegeben hatten, nachdem dieser mit Evans zusammen kam, würden wieder versuchen bei James' zulanden.

Lily rannte, sie wusste nicht wohin sie rannte, es war ihr auch egal, einfach nur weg, weit weg. Schließlich stoppte sie am Nordturm, sie kam oft hier her, wenn sie traurig war oder sie etwas bedrückte, dann starrte sie einfach nur in den Himmel und verlor sich in dessen schwärze, es beruhigte sie auf seltsame Weise, in den Nachthimmel starren konnte sie schon immer ewig, wenn andere sich längst vor Langeweile abgewannt hätten.

Am Liebsten wäre sie jetzt dort oben bei dem Mond, der zum greifen Nahe schien, und könnte all ihre Sorgen hinter sich lassen, doch dies war leider unmöglich.

Es war kalt hier oben auf dem Turm, doch sie fror nicht, sie hatte sich irgendwann an die Kälte gewöhnt, da sie früher fast jede Nacht hier oben gewesen war und in die Sterne gestarrt hatte, immer wenn sie sich über den arroganten Potter aufregte, als sie mit James zusammen kam, hatte Lily gedacht, dass sie nie wieder wegen Potter auf den Turm kommen müsste, wie man sich täuschen konnte, sie wünschte sich sie könnte James Potter wieder hassen, sowie sie es früher tat, doch dafür liebte sie ihn zu sehr.

James währenddessen saß immer noch zusammen gesunken in dem Sessel vor dem Feuer und hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt seit Lily aus dem Raum gestürmt war, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, warum war sie raus gerannt?

In seinem Kopf wiederholte er das Gespräch zwischen Lily und ihm noch mal und noch mal. Schließlich nach dem 4-mal ging ihm ein Licht auf.

‚_Lily dachte vielleicht, dass ich Schluss machen will. Ich verdammter Idiot! _

_Ich muss sie suchen.'_

James richtete sich so plötzlich auf, dass einige Schüler in der Nähe zusammen zuckten. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte wäre es zu spät und alles wäre vorbei, das wusste James, daher stürzte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, überlegen musste James nicht um zu wissen wo Lily war.

„Wenn ich traurig bin gehe ich zum Nordturm, ich liebe es in den Nachthimmel zu starren, es beruhigt mich immer und heitert mich auf.", hatte Lily ihm mal gesagt.

So beeilte James sich dort hin zu kommen, er dankte Merlin, dass er ein Rumtreiber war und sich im Schloss gut auskannte, so dass er schon einige Minuten den Nordturm erreichte.

Dort stand sie, den Oberkörper über die Brüstung gelehnt während ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und sie gedankenverloren in den dunklen Nachthimmel starrte, der heute von keinem Stern erhellt war, James konnte zwar nur ihre Schemen sehen, aber er wusste, dass dies Lily war.

Er ging langsam auf sie zu, Lily hörte ihn nicht zu gedankenverloren sah sie zum Himmel hinauf, langsam um sie nicht zu erschrecken stellte er sich neben sie und starrte ebenfalls in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Und zum ersten Mal verstand er, wie sie stundenlang in den Himmel sehen konnte, er verstand, was er nie verstanden hatte, es war etwas das man nicht beschreiben konnte, ein unerklärliches Gefühl.

Lily spürte, dass jemand neben ihr stand, sie wusste nicht wer, es war ihr aber auch egal, bis dieser jemand sprach.

„Lily"

Es war James.

„…"

„Lily, ich… es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Stille.

James begriff, dass es nichts brachte mit ihr zu reden, sie würde sowieso nicht zuhören, also beschloss er alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, er würde sie Fragen, wenn sie ihm nicht antworten würde, kann wenigstens keiner sagen, er hätte es nicht probiert. Nicht umsonst war sein Lebensmotto: Gewinner geben nie auf, Aufgeber gewinnen nie.

„Lily, willst du mich heiraten?", es war raus, jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen und beten. Er schluckte.

„Was?", Lily verwirrt das hatte sie am wenigsten erwartet.

„Ich frage, ob du mich heiraten willst?"

„Aber du … du… hast doch eine neue … Freundin?!"

„Nein, ich wollte dich das den ganzen Abend lang fragen.",

James wurde langsam ungeduldig, außerdem war im kalt.

Als Lily dies klar wurde, weinte sie zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend, doch diesmal waren es keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern der Freude.

„Ja, ich will.", flüsterte Lily kaum hörbar, doch James hatte sie verstand und zog sie in seinem Arme um sie mit all seiner Liebe zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily"

„Ich lieb dich auch, James"


End file.
